Pictures
by SilverRayan
Summary: Even if they were in different factions in this endless war, they were still Father and Son.


Request done for Omi_the_Emo over on livejournal.

The Autobot SIC stared pensively at the changing pictures emitting from the cube in his hand. Scenes from Praxus, before he had joined the Enforcers, and later the Autobots flashed before his optics. The current picture changed to one from his graduation. He stood there beaming at the camera, arm slung around a taller black and white mech's neck. Sighing, he put the cube down, but did not tuck it away. He flopped down on the berth and tried to distract himself. Normally work would do that for him, but that was the last place he wanted to be now.

Prowl had retired early. He still had a ton of paperwork to do, and normally Jazz would have to drag/bribe him away from his office when there was still work to be done. Even now he felt the urge to return, to attempt to make a dent in the paperwork that was piling up. He made no effort to do so. The report that had come across his desk had shaken him. Most children believed their creators to be invincible and Prowl was no different. Logically he knew better, but his Creator had always walked away from injuries before. He didn't want to think that he had died as Bluestreak's report had claimed. The young mech was so proud; he had managed to shoot Barricade, the shot landing dangerously close to the Decepticon's spark chamber. Prowl shouldn't care, he should be rejoicing, but he couldn't. Even when he thought of the most dispicable acts the mech had committed throughout the war he couldn't muster the rage the others felt. The destruction was always chased by memories of scrapping his knee as a youngling and his creator being there to fix it, or the lullaby that Barricade would sing to him when the acid rainstorms came and he couldn't recharge.

How had they fallen apart? Prowl wasn't entirely sure. He thought it began after the graduation picture was taken. Prowl had decided that he would follow in his Creator's footsteps and join the Enforcers. Barricade, who had known about the upcoming war feared for his only child's life and hadd forbidden him from joining. Hurt and angry, the young mech had ignored him and joined anyway. Barricade had been furious with him and told him that as long as he lived with him he would obey his rules. Prowl had responded that that was fine, and promptly moved out. Barricade upset and angry, but too proud to admit he may have been wrong. Prowl had missed the older mech dearly but wanted to prove that he could survive on his own. As the vorns passed however he began to think that maybe it was time to reconcile with his Creator. He never got the chance.

The war that Barricade had known was coming exploded into violence. Riots racked cities all over Cybertron and the Enforcers had a hard time keeping up. Praxus, as one of the still peaceful cities began shipping it's enforcers out to help with the Chaos. Prowl got the notice that he was being sent to Iacon and almost immediately was on a transport out. He was unable to get to his Creator's home before he left and Barricade was still ignoring his comms. The next time they met face to face it was on opposite sides of the battlefield. Prowl had been so shocked to see his creator on the Decepticon side that his recently installed battle computer froze up, leaving him vulnerable to attack. He was brought back to reality when an agonizing shot tore through his shoulder, disabling his gun hand. As young and inexperienced as he was, that battle was almost his last. His salvation came in the form of Barricade, who killed the mech targeting him before dragging his youngling to safety. He deposited the slighter mech with a medic, before turning back to the battlefield to rejoin the cons. Not once did he look at his son.

"Hey lover. You're missing a heck of a party out there." Prowl almost jumped. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his mate slink into the room.

"You know I dislike the noise Jazz."

"I know, Prowler. What surprises me is finding you in here. Thought I was gunna have to drag you out of your office again."  
Paperwork always built up after a battle. Prowl shrugged, but didn't answer, turning back to his pictures. A moment later a warm weight settled next to him as Jazz curled into his side. The picture cycle had restarted, and was now showing the photos of Prowl as a sparkling.

"You were so cute Prowlie."

"Don't call me that." They watched in silence for a while as the images flickered by. There were pictures of Prowl as a sparkling being fed by Barricade; pictures of the first time he transformed and of his first day at school. Barricade wasn't in all of them, but there were a great deal of the two.

"Ya know, it's hard to imagine hard, killer Barricade being able to cradle a sparkling as gently as that."

"He was a good mech; I don't know what changed." Jazz knew of the duo's separation and Prowl's drive to be like his Creator. he knew how horrified the SIC had been to find out that the good sparked mech and become a Decepticon assassin.  
"Still is, in a way." Prowl looked surprised at that. Jazz _hated_ Decepticons'. In fact he had feared that the jovial Ops agent would be disgusted with him when he found out who had created him. But all Jazz had done was wrap Prowl in his arms and hold him. Prowl had felt guilty for doubting him.

At Prowl's confused look Jazz elaborated.

"You might not see it but every time you're on the battlefield the Cons avoid you. Barricade watches like a cyberhawk to make sure that you're not badly hurt." Prowl frowned.

"You are mistaken Jazz. The Decepticons fire at me regardless of whether or not he is there."

"They never aim for anything vital though. Barricade would kill them. He loves you Prowlie. Even though you ended up on opposite sides of the war you're still father and son. Now, you need to recharge babe. I'll stay with you."

"What about your party?"

"Hush. Recharge." Prowl didn't argue.

----------

Barricade kept an optic on the doorwinged tactician. The foolish youngling was in the thick of battle, giving orders and helping to slowly drive their forces back. He watched as the smaller mech dodged a burst of laser fire, releasing his own acid pellets and taking that idiot Saberwing down. He felt a rush of pride. That was his son, always one step ahead of everyone else. He turned away to fight his own battles. Prowl was fine for now. His team knew better than to target the SIC no matter how badly they wanted to. Some had argued to Megatron that Prowl was a threat, which he was, but Barricade had won that fight by killing most of the protestors, and then telling Megatron that if his son was deliberately targeted then he would find himself with one less assassin. Barricade was the best at what he did, and though the Overlord didn't like being threatened he couldn't replace the smaller mech. Yet. So he agreed to order the men to leave Prowl alone. Barricade was not well liked for that, but  
he didn't care. He had done what he needed to to protect his only child.

Registering an Autobot approaching from behind he whirled around, guns raised. He caught Prowl's signal just in time and withheld his fire. They stared at each other, the sounds of the nearby battle fading into the background. Prowl spoke first.

"Thank you." Barricade heard the undercurrent words _I still love you_.

"You're welcome." He stepped forward brushing past Prowl, who made no move to stop him. Before he left though, he placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "You turned out well. Guess the Enforcers taught you something after all." _I was wrong. I can't change what happened, but I'm glad that you grew up the way you did. I love you too._ Roughly shouldering past his son, he left Prowl alone.

"Thanks... Dad."


End file.
